


Desperately

by Enigmatic_Ravenna



Series: Moments of Love [3]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Worry, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatic_Ravenna/pseuds/Enigmatic_Ravenna
Summary: The Titans were heroes that people trust to save the day. Because of this, they trained relentlessly. They were taught to expect the unexpected. They have peak human senses to be alert at all times, to be on their guard and observe their surroundings, to notice anything suspicious. Yet, they still didn't expect it to happen. [RobRae] [One-shot]





	Desperately

**Author's Note:**

> Read:
> 
> Originally publish on May 24, 2013. Again, one of my early works.
> 
> Title Desperately  
Relationship: Dick Grayson/Raven  
Disclaimer: The Teen Titans is a property by DC Comics and Warner Bros. The quotes belong to J.D. Salinger.

* * *

"_**That's the thing about girls.**_

_ **Everytime they do something pretty,** _

_ **Even if they're not much to look at** _

_ **Or even if they're sort of stupid** _

_ **You fall half fall in love with them** _

_ **And the you never know** _

_ **Where the hell you are."** _

* * *

The Titans were heroes that people trust to save the day. Because of this, they trained relentlessly. They were taught to expect the unexpected. They have peak human senses to be alert at all times, to be on their guard and observe their surroundings, to notice anything suspicious.

Yet, they still didn't expect _it_ to happen.

It had been a trick, a very sneaky, clever, surprise trick that almost cost _her_ life. It was good, but still, no one had thought that the HIVE could pull that stunt.

The HIVE attacked them. Nothing really different at first, but then she sensed something _unusual_. She couldn't say _wrong_ because there is _nothing_ really wrong when it comes to the HIVE. She observed as she continue to fight the obnoxious pink-haired sorceress, she really have a big suspicion that the HIVE have something planned. But what? She asked herself that time, unsure if she would just knock the Hex princess and search for this, _unusual_ shenanigan she was feeling or just tell the others, straightforward.

She decided on the former, teleporting behind Jinx, she sneaked up and performed a roundhouse kick on her head, effectively knocking her out cold. She looked up to her team, who were busy fighting the other members of the HIVE. Good, she had thought, before teleporting away to confirm her suspicion.

She found herself teleported to a dark alley a few blocks away from where the others are. She suddenly found herself unable to breathe in the area. Something _is_ here, something _deadly_. She walked quietly, her eyes scanning every inch of the ally. Finding nothing, she sighed and touched the ground, hoping to locate this thing before it could cause something catastrophic. She had never use this trick, not once. She wasn't sure if this would work, but she hoped. This trick just had to work. She closed her eyes as she concentrated on tracing the thing. A few moments later, her eyes widen. Alarmed, she tore the place, frantically, desperately searching for _it_.

The Titans, who was rounding up the HIVE, was surprised when they saw an alley covered in black aura. The Titans stared at each other then at the HIVE; they were smirking, except for Jinx who was still unconscious. Probably a work done by Raven…

_Raven_

Robin's blood ran cold. He looked around and realized that one of his teammates was missing. Before he could do anything, he saw Raven flying at her top speed, an object wrapped around her powers behind her. His attention was drawn to the object. It was covered in dirt, it was big, shaped like a missile and it was somewhat familiar to him. Something he saw in the news or files from Batman. A sudden realization made him froze on his spot.

It was a bomb, a _Tsar_ bomb.

But how can that be? It was never put into production and there are no other tsar bombs still exist. He turned back to the HIVE, Gizmo to be exact. He was in hysterics. "There are only thirty seconds left Bird Brain!" he snickered to the leader of the Titans. Robin panicked and turned his gazed to Raven, who was very high up in the sky. He watched as she open a portal to who knows where, and threw the bomb into it. He was relieved. The city was safe and so was her, his beloved.

But this relief was short-lived.

Before Raven could close the portal, the bomb detonated. The force of the explosion was so powerful she didn't have time to react. She was thrown back violently, making her unconscious. Shrapnel was shredding her cloak, leotard and her pale flesh. The Titans could do nothing but watch as she fell to her demise. Robin, who is now in hysterics and quivering in fear, commanded Starfire and Beast Boy to catch Raven. The pair flew as fast as they can, catching Raven in mid-air.

Cyborg and Robin ran as Beast Boy and Starfire landed with the dark Titan in their arms. Robin carefully took her from them and examined her. Her cloak and leotard was badly shredded, there are bruises on her legs, arms, stomach and even on her cheeks. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes, but he forced them back. This is not the time to cry, he have to save her.

Now here he was, sitting beside her med bed and watching her intently. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It has been one week since the incident and still she hasn't woken up. Cyborg said she is already fine, but to see her lying in the med bed, to hear only the ECG monitor beeping and her shallow breathing but not her voice, made his heart clenched with worry and fear. Fear that he might lose her, that she might _leave_ him for good. He bit his lip as he caressed her soft hand. This has been his routine for the pass week. He sleep here and before the sunrise, he would make tea and set it on the side table and then he would sit down and talk to her and telling her he loves her, he needs her, he needs her to come back and promise to love him, to need him and never leave him. When there is nothing to say, he would just caress her hand, her cheek, he would let a few tears fall and hope with his whole, broken heart that she would wake up.

His free hand ripped his mask and tossed it on the floor before making its way to the bridge of his nose. Pinching it, he realized how hard he had already fallen in love with her. He wasn't sure when, why or how. At first, he was terrified and rejected the feeling lingering inside him. When he learned her feelings for him, he felt elated and courage to return her said love for him. He was about to tell her his feelings too, when the alarm blared and _this_ happened. He gave a shuddering breath. Empty, that who he really was without her. He couldn't feel his heart beating. He couldn't eat, sleep or act normally with her at this state. It was sickening, devastating and cruel. Like he was being tormented to death and resurrects him for another round. He gritted his teeth and sighed once more, realizing this cruel joke the fates decided to play with him.

He felt her squeeze his hand. He thought he imagined it but when he heard a soft groan of pain he knew, she has awaken. He stood up and towered above her. He watched as the close eyelids of the girl before him open slowly, slightly batting her dark eyelashes that are framing her eyes. He could feel his heart beat back to life when her eyes fully open looking straight back at him. "Robin?" she murmured in a low and slightly pained voice. "What happened?" she added as she sat up. Robin's lips quivered with immense joy. Sitting down on the med bed he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head on the crook of her shoulder, weeping silently. He couldn't answer her. The happiness that was surging inside him was too strong to be ignored. He had to let it out.

Raven's eyes widen when she felt his tears touched her skin. Not only that but also the tsunamis of emotions he was letting out. "Shhhh." She had said, wrapping her own arms around him, one hand playing with his raven hair. "It's alright. I'm alright." She whispered comfortingly in his ears. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Robin pulled away. Tears are still leaking out of his blue eyes. "Robin stop. Don't cry, please…" Raven pleaded as she caressed his cheek. Robin sighed and took her hand in his. "I'm sorry. It's just that…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say next. His thumb absentmindedly started to trace circles at the back of her hand. "I was so scared. The bomb detonated and then— you— fell—" he stuttered out the word incoherently, indirectly telling her how _hard_ it has been for him to see her in this state.

Raven suddenly felt him tightened his hold on her hand. She felt all emotions cruising through the contact. She had felt his previous worry, fear, anxiety, sadness and emptiness. She also felt was he was feeling now; happiness and love. She placed her free hand above his. Silently telling him to stop these negative emotions because she is already here. She is already her beside him, alive and fine. He stared at her, his eyes showing of tiredness and love. "I thought you wouldn't wake up." He whispered with trembling lips. "I thought— you would l-l-leave me broken." He added with a trembling voice that has been lace with vast sadness. Raven shook her head. "I won't leave you. I won't _break _you." She kissed his forehead. "I promise." She murmured against his forehead. Robin brought her hand to his lips, planting a kiss filled with love and passion, silently asking— pleading her, things he only wanted from her.

_Don't leave me; _His first, desperate pleading. He could have ask for her to always come back to him whenever she leave, but now, at their era, no one can be sure. He couldn't be sure. People nowadays leave and never return from wherever they have left off. He had seen it. It was everywhere, the TV, newspapers. Wherever he turns there is always someone left behind by their beloved. This is one thing he never wanted. To be left behind by her.

He moved to place a kiss on her shoulder. _Think of me_; his second pleading. A simple phrase yet means a thousand meanings. Think of him as a friend. Someone who offered his hand to her, who helped her through her difficult times, who gave his shoulder to cry on, who comforted her when she is distraught, who had gone through unimaginable obstacles to protect her day by day. Think of him as a family, whom she had share her laughter and tears, whom she had share her deepest, darkest secrets no mortal ever had, who had embraced her and showered her with things she never experienced before. Think of him as a lover. A man who stood by her side, a man who never let go, a man that has caressed her in a way no one ever dared to do to her, a man who was desperately in love with her.

His lips again moved, from her shoulder to her neck. _Never_ _let go_; again, another simple phrase with one simple, yet powerful meaning. Never let go. He is in love with her so much that he wanted— needed her to not let go. To not let go of him, despite of their small differences, despite of what others say, despite of the fates _trying_ to separate them, despite the world against them, despite of _everything_ against them.

Her breath hitched when she felt his lips nibbling her ears. _I need you to __**need**__ me; _all of her is needed by him, physically, emotionally, sexually, mentally and spiritually. He needs her so much that he needs her to _need_ him too. Maybe not as much as he need her, but still, he needs her to need him; to need him, as a friend, companion and lover. He needs her to need him as someone who she can depend on, someone who will be there for her and will never leave her, someone who she knows will love her, will need her, like no one else will. He needs her to need him, as someone she can love forever.

At last, his lips found hers, and all emotions burst into an inferno. _Love me_; his last pleading. The pleading he desperately needed her to complete. Love him regardless all he has done, all his flaws and sins, regardless of his attitude and demeanor, regardless of what the others say, regardless of what the world thinks. Love him because of what he did, what he does and what he will be doing, love him because he is him and for whom he might become. Love him, love him, love _him_.

She answered his desperate pleas by kissing him back with much more passion, more intensity he is giving. She loves him, true and untainted. She may not love him the way he loves her, but she knows this is enough, he knows that this is enough, for the both of them, for him.

'_I will. For you, I will. I love you. Now, always and forever.'_

* * *

"_**There are still a few men who love desperately."**_

* * *


End file.
